OPEN FORUM
by animelovermitsuki
Summary: the regulars were stuck inside the clubroom and decided to have an open forum. first yaoi fanfic. please R


"Nya~" Eiji said as he leans on the wall. "I'm bored."

The regulars are inside the clubroom. There was a heavy rain that their coach stopped the practice. Kawamura was asked to go to the nurse's office after he slipped hitting the post due to the slippery ground.

"Well, we can't have our practice because of the rain," Fuji patted his best friend.

"But still Fujiko! Can we do something nya~"

"I got an idea," Inui said as he push his eyeglasses. "Let's have an open forum."

"This might be a good chance," Oishi said. "We can tell what weakness can we see from each other. We can also point out the good points in them."

Everyone nodded.

"Well then, I'll go first," Eiji said as he straighten up. "I like Oishi so much. He's always beside me every time I need him."

Eiji looked at Oishi, grabbing his doubles partner."I like you Oishi." Oishi blushed as Kikumaru continues to speak. "In fact, I LOVE YOU OISHI!"

Oishi was red. The other regulars were surprised. They know that Kikumaru and Oishi were very close but LOVE was another thing.

"Eiji," Oishi said as he faced Kikumaru. "I love you too."

The two shared a quick kiss before turning to everyone signaling they're finished.

"I'm next," Kaidoh said as stood up. "Thank you for everything Inui-senpai. You always help me every time," He suddenly blushed. "Inui-senpai, I... I... I.." he was stopped by Inui.

"I know what you mean Kaido. I like you too." Inui said as he placed his lips to Kaido's forehead. Kaido couldn't help but blush.

"Saa... this open forum turned into confession forum," Fuji said with a smile. "Why not your next Momo?"

"Umm... Okay," Momo said a he stood up. "I'm just gonna say this once. The first time I him, I already like him. Every time he plays, I can't help looking at him," Momo take a deep breath. "I really like him. I LOVE HIM!"

"Who's that Momo?" Eiji said who was sitting in Oishi's lap.

Momo take a deep breath again. "HIS NAME IS ECHIZEN RYOMA!" Momo covers him mouth. Ryoma was shocked. He can't believe what he have heard.

"Ryoma, I like you from the very start." Momo said.

"Can I be-" he was stopped by a pair of hands encircled around him. "Momo-senpai, I love you too." Momo faced Ryoma, hands at Ryoma's cheeks. "Forgive me for this Ryoma," Momo said as he forcefully kissed Ryoma, which Ryoma let Momo do. They have a forceful kiss that turned into a seductive french kiss. After the session, the both were panting but contented.

"Nee Fuji, share something with us nya~" Kikumaru said as he jumped toward Fuji.

"Okay, Eiji." Fuji said with a smile.

"I've been with Tezuka for two years now," Fuji said a he clinged to Tezuka's arm.

"Oi Fujiko! Why didn't you tell us!" Eiji said pouting. Others agree.

"Since we make-out." Fuji said as his grip to Tezuka's arm tightens.

"THEY ACTUALLY MAKE-OUT!" Everyone shouted in their heads.

"Well, we confessed to each other one time. I really like it. Tezuka have a strong but soft lips."

Tezuka was really humiliated. "Damn you Fuji. Why did you tell them?" he thought.

"I can't believe you two were together the whole time," Oishi said.

"Fujiko really have a boyfriend for two years and it's bunchou," Eiji said.

"This is a new data," Inui scribbled in his notebook.

"Bunchou and Fuji-senpai were together before I entered here," Ryoma tugged his cap.

The other ones just nodded to what they said. Tezuka looked at the time, it was longer than he thought.

"Everyone, go to your class now. The bell will ring within 15 minutes."

"HAI!" Everyone exited the room.

* * *

After school...

"Nee Mitsu-chan, are you angry because I told them about our relationship?" Fuji asked as he walk together with Tezuka.

"I really don't care Syuusuke."

"I can't believe that the open forum become a confession time to everyone."

"Don't act like you don't planned this. I know that you know that it will rain and you suggested Inui to do that when we have free time," Tezuka said as he looked to his boyfriend.

"Saa... I really don't know what your saying..."

* * *

**Sorry if it is lame. This is my first time to write a yaoi fanfic. This fanfic was inspired of our open forum in our class. I got an idea in mind to write this... I have a fever today so my mind wasn't in focus... Sorry...**

**AND THIS FANFIC IS DEDICATED TO MY CLASSMATE/FRIEND WHO'S CODENAME IS YAOI (she's a true yaoi fangirl)**

**WELL, PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMERS ACCEPTED^-^**

**-animelovermitsuki**


End file.
